Eye Candy
by AmberStarry
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected visit from one sweet-toothed angel that's on the hunt for some Winchester flavoured sugar.


**Eye Candy**

Sam put his feet up on the table and sighed deeply. These days it seemed like he was perpetually exhausted – but what else could you expect when you were a hunter? It wasn't exactly like monsters appeared during scheduled shifts. It was just one of those things, he supposed; like a doctor, a hunter was always on call any time of day or night, and as a consequence sleep became a luxury instead of the staple it should have been. As Dean liked to say, he was happy if he got his four hours a night, he didn't expect to get anything exceeding that and was annoyed if he got anything under, but complained little about it. In this line you work you learned to deal with being constantly tired. In retrospect, it may have explained why some of their decisions weren't always the most sensible – after all, being sleep deprived does slow down your brain. Monsters didn't care about sleep though, unfortunately, so neither could the guys who hunted them.

Incidentally, Dean had gone on a burger run to pick up some sustenance. Sam wasn't particularly hungry and had told Dean not to get anything for him, he was in no rush for Dean to get back. The younger Winchester was quite comfortable in this old rickety house, more comfortable than he had been in any of the hotels. Bobby was asleep up in his room, completely zonked from a hard days work of research. Sam liked the feeling of knowing someone was with him, someone who he considered family, in a home that he practically called his own with no expenses expected out of him for it. It was refreshing and it warmed him in a way he hadn't felt since he had been with Jessica. It was the feeling of love, he guessed, being in a place where he knew he was always welcome no matter what. If only he could stay here forever and forget about everything else. He let himself sink into the old, worn out saggy couch and allowed his eyes to gaze off into space. He would probably fall asleep soon.

"Hey there, Tiger," a chirpy amused voice rang out suddenly in the empty room.

Sam jolted upright in shock, his hands gripping the couch cushions as he turned to see Gabriel bent over the back of the couch, sucking a rather large lollipop and grinning at him in his despicably mischievous way.

"Stunned speechless by my presence, eh? Can't say I blame you, I'm one hot piece of ass. I'd take anybody's words right out of their mouth." The angel licked the lollipop and shot Sam another wicked grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally managed, turning around fully to be face to face with the intruder. Traditionally, Gabriel never turned up unless they had organized to work with him or had coerced him to do so. It was very out of character for him to just appear out of the blue (although his greeting was very much _in _character, but Sam was going to ignore that for now).

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. "I was bored," he answered frankly, like this was a completely normal response to that.

"So you decided to make a house call? Since when have you ever wanted to see us," Sam demanded, feeling indignant about this.

"Not to see 'us'," Gabriel drawled and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "to see _you_, you dumbass. What interest would I have in Wannabe Batman and Gramps upstairs?"

Sam blinked. He had no idea what Gabriel was talking about. The angel wasn't exactly on his hit list of most hated creatures, but he wasn't on the best terms with him either. What could he possibly be interested in about Sam or have to say to him? "Uh…"

"Look, here's the deal," Gabriel cut Sam off before he could say anything, "I like candy."

Sam waited for the angel to continue, but he failed to elaborate. "And that has anything to do with me, how?" he prompted.

Gabriel's expression dropped. "God, you really are dense. Okay, fine. Have you looked at yourself recently, Sam?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam persisted, still completely clueless as to where this was going.

"You're like a male model accessorized with blood running down your face. You're six feet of walking deliciousness my friend." Gabriel took another lick of his lollipop. "You, good sir, are eye candy. My second favourite type of candy next to the edible stuff."

There was a silence as Sam's cheeks began to darken to a reddish hue. He had no idea how to react to that or what to think. Considering the words came from Gabriel, he didn't even know whether to take it as a compliment or not, the guy was a notorious pervert after all. "But you're not into guys," Sam mumbled, fidgeting in discomfort.

"Not usually, that's true," Gabriel agreed, "But angels don't really have a concept of sex, there's no two or more defined sexes among us, we're all pretty much the same, hence there aren't any different sexualities. Only our vessels have sexual organs anyway. We're attracted to who we're attracted to, it doesn't really matter if they have a hoohaa or a wingding, it's all the same."

"So you're bisexual?" Sam inquired.

"More like omnisexual, I'll do anyone," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and laughed.

Sam felt like he was going to be sick. Supernatural creatures were gruesome; they were ruthless, heartless, soulless, emotionless and careless but never were they sexually precocious towards him (unless you counted that siren that one time). "What possessed you into thinking this?"

"Just the holy spirit," Gabriel quipped back automatically.

Sam looked around over his shoulder and then glanced around the room. "You're going to wake Bobby up and Dean is going to be back soon, I think you should leave."

Gabriel frowned in mock-offence. "So cold, Sammy. Is this how you always treat your houseguests?"

"Don't call me that. And you're not a houseguest, more like a house _pest_. Now get out!"

Gabriel just kept on smiling. "Don't worry, I've soundproofed the room and oh yeah, I've temporarily stopped time. Archangel, remember? Laws of space and reality don't apply." He bit into the lollipop and broke a piece away.

Sam watched as Gabriel crunched away at the hard lolly. He kept forgetting Gabriel had a propensity for using his powers whenever he wanted for whatever he wanted. The hunter wondered why the hell god decided to give such an imbecile this amount of power in the first place; he must have known it was just going to lead to trouble. Now Sam was just getting frustrated. When you had an all-powerful being on your tail, there was literally no escape. So he would have to put up with Gabriel until he either got what he wanted or got tired of this and left, and it didn't seem like he'd be leaving any time soon. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well in the simplest terms, I want you," Gabriel answered bluntly. He leaned closer to Sam with a coy smile to give him the hint.

"Oh hell no," Sam jumped up off the couch and held his hands out in front of him, shaking them in a 'no' gesture. "I'm not do anything like that with you, you'll just have to find somebody else to fulfill your sick fantasies with."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Sam, your choice," Gabriel bit the last bit of his lollipop off and threw the stick over his shoulder.

Sam swallowed. He realized that he might have just had the fleeting thought that when Gabriel got serious he also got kind of hot. Obviously Gabriel thought the same thing about him, which was just weird. He thought back to the time when Gabriel had stuck him on a loop and he had figured the angel out and had grabbed him and pressed him against a railing with the angel blade to his neck; he couldn't deny the rush he had felt at that moment, but he had buried it in the back of his mind and ignored it. After all, it just seemed like one of those silly things of little importance. He never expected it to be brought back up like this. Sam backed up a few steps until the back of his calves hit the coffee table knocking one of the many books off it.

Gabriel smirked and disappeared, then reappeared next to him, reaching a hand up to twirl a strand of Sam's chestnut hair around his index finger. "You're adorable when you you're completely clueless."

Sam slapped Gabriel's hand away. "Get away from me!"

Suddenly Gabriel was on his opposite side. "Now why would I do that?" he teased.

'Because this is sick," Sam spat. "You're an angel for crying out loud, isn't there something in the bible against this sort of thing?"

"The bible was written by humans buddy boy," Gabriel informed, "God doesn't care nearly as much as you guys like to think he does."

"Just leave me alone," Sam continued, moving away from the blonde-haired nightmare that seemed to be surrounding him from every angle.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine."

Sam looked at him and the breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank yo-"

"We're going to have to do this the hard way," Gabriel finished, cutting Sam off. Before the hunter had time to think the angel had twisted him around and then shoved him back down on the couch, kneeling on top of his lap with his knees either side Sam's legs straddling him in a most provocative manner. Gabriel's hands held his shoulders firmly and he smiled wickedly as he gazed into Sam's forest-green eyes. "Good thing the whole point of this is to get hard." And then Gabriel was kissing him. Not just an ordinary kiss but a wild, ravenous, insatiable connection of lips, teeth and tongue, like he was a starving man trying to drink Sam up and replenish himself with the contact. Hands travelled up and tangled themselves in the Winchester's long locks, gripping them hard and pulling at them in a kind of deranged desperation. Sam had never been kissed like this before; it had never been so animal and raw. He actually didn't know how to respond. His body, however, seemed to know all on it's own. Without him even realizing he was doing it his own hands had began snaking up the other's shirt, cupping the small of his back and pulling him closer. Their bodies ground together in some unsynchronised dance of primal energy and Sam's eyes closed as he savoured the flavour of the angel, the taste of sugar now coating both of their mouths. It was mindless and completely instinctual and Sam didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Gabriel pulled away gasping for breath, his golden eyes glistening with arousal and triumph. "Wow Sam, you don't like taking thinks slow, do you?"

Sam stared him down, his expression serious as he too breathed deeply trying to get back some of the oxygen he had lost. "Apparently neither do you…"

"I've always been impatient," Gabriel admitted.

Sam swallowed and noticed his hands were still rested on Gabriel's hips. He quickly removed them and looked awkwardly away to the left, deciding he'd rather not make unnecessary eye contact with the trickster. "Are you finished now?"

"Not quite." Gabriel grabbed Sam's chin and turned his his head back to face him. "There's one thing I want you to do. Kiss me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I just did."

"No, _I _kissed _you_," Gabriel corrected. "If you recall you needed some persuasion. Now I want you to kiss me, like you mean it."

Sam glanced around but to no avail. There was once again was nothing that was going to get him out of this. He took a deep breath and put his hands on the sides of Gabriel's face, leaning in and capturing the angel's lips slowly in a deep, passionate embrace. It was more gentle and sensual than the previous kiss, a marker of the difference between Sam and gabriel's personalities. After a few minutes Sam pulled away; when he did, he noticed that Gabriel's eyes were still shut, but the smile had worked its way back onto his face.

"Mmm," Gabriel purred, "Yummy." The angel stood up and began straightening his clothes. "Well I'll let you get back to your life now, thanks for an interesting encounter, mi amigo." The archangel clicked his fingers and disappeared, and as he did so Dean came stumbling into the room trying to juggle the bag of burgers and drink he had with the six-pack he had also picked up on the way back.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I still got you a salad because I think you should eat more," Dean said as he plunked his load on the coffee table. "Oh yeah, and I also bought pie but you ain't getting any of that unless you're extra nice to me."

Sam bent over and pulled the cup of salad and plastic fork from the bag. He took the lid off the salad and proceeded to shove a piece of lettuce into his mouth. "Thank you," he said through a muffled mouthful of food.

Dean looked at him as he shoved more food into his mouth. "You okay? You don't usually eat like that."

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, just trying to get the taste of sugar out of my mouth."

Dean pulled out a burger and began to unwrap it. "Sugar? What, did you eat some candy of something?"

Sam put a hand to his lips and then quickly pulled it away before Dean saw what he was doing. He schooled the blush that was threatening to rise in his cheeks away and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, something like that."

**Fin.**

* * *

**So, this was written for my friend Kayla whose favourite pairing is Sabriel :D I actually had a lot of fun writing this, especially all of Gabriel's dialogue because he's just so awesomely cheeky hahahaha  
**

**For anybody waiting on the next chapter of _Flipside_ I am on it! I know I've been a bit slow but things are finally getting a bit less intense now, all I have left is my final exams and them I am a free woman! So, I should have the next chapter up some time next week, stay on the look out for it!**

**Hope you liked this fellow hunters (and Kayla). **

**Until next time!**

Amber***


End file.
